Rise of the Guardians 2: The snow queen of Burgess
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Jack returns to his home town in Burgess, only to find that Jamie claims to have a new friend who has the same abilities as he does. When the Guardian of Winter looked into the matter, he comes to discover the truth behind this new friend and finds that he must once again defend the children from a new threat.(Jelsa)
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

It had been a year's time since Pitch Black had been defeated and the Guardians had regained belief in the children once more. The bringer of fear and nightmare was now trapped within his own realm, as fear was undermined by the children with the promise of protection by the Guardians, all the hope, wonder, joy, dreams and let us not forget fun, all had come to withdraw such a feeling from them. Pitch's power had been ceased and within his weakened state of being, his own fear of not being believed in had kept him in poisoned and fro, from the children of the world. Since then, it seemed that everything had gone back to the way it was before everything had happened. That had gone double for that of the small town of Burgess.

Since those certain events which had involved the downfall of Pitch, everything returned back to the way it had been before Jamie and his friends had met Jack Frost and the other Guardians. All the days, weeks and months that would follow were all filled with their daily routines of their young lives. School had stared up again after Easter had ended, though not surprisingly not Jamie or any of his friends had much care to it. Time and time again it was sitting in a desk for a majority of the day, listening to their teacher try to explain one of the four major subjects (i.e Math, Social, science and English) over and over again, having to do homework every night, having their free time always being set on the side until they finished. On occasion there was at least something interesting that would happen like a field trip, bug other then that there was very little going for it.

Its only after school hours or even weekends which were the most favoured. Most of the time they would take the opportunity to hang out and play in the park. Though with the present season being spring, they were subjected to having to find ways of fun that was related to the season. Sometimes they Waugh go out and play catch, soccer, playing street hockey in front of Jamie's house or riding their bikes or skate boards through town.

There were only a few rare times that they ever saw the Guardians, most notably Jack who brought snow days in the months which were known to be the time of winter. He stop by back in November and stayed up until the beginning of the current month of March. They played in the snow every day on the weekends and even after school, having snow ball fights and would go sledding, much like the way that Jamie did that very day long ago. But with the nearing of spring, Jack had to go on the other side of the world to continue his responsibilities of being a Guardian the way North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund had to do.

While knowing that he would come back, Jamie wished simply that he wouldn't have to leave all the time. By the distription alone you can probably make the assumption that this relates to the story of Frosty the snowman, always bringing the fun and cheer during the winter, but always had to go away when it was getting too warm for him to stay. Though that was what Jamie wanted, for him to stay so they could always have fun. A wish which was understandable for someone who was the same age as Jamie. Though it was more in tune with the fact that he saw Jack to be a very close friend, so close that he came to see him as being his older brother.

However to Jack, he needed to keep up with his tasks as a guardian of children. After all, who could ever bring then children the fun and wonder of winter then Jack Frost?

Though in this story, I can only assume that you will find that particular question would be countered. For on the third Friday of March, Burgess had come to receive a very unexpected visitor...

( **First chapter coming soon, ideas and requests are welcomed!)**


	2. Tale of two Sisters

**Chapter 1, The tale of two Sisters.**

"Jamie!" Mrs Bennett called from their driveway.

"Come on, it's almost time for school!"

"Coming mom!"

Not a moment later Jamie ran out the front door of their house, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulders. He was filled with such anticipation for the day ahead, most notably after school, for today he was going to get to fly the new kite which he had bought from the store the day before. He couldn't wait to tell his friends at school and had high expectation for them to come and fly it with him. The nine year old ran across the porch and down the ramp to the driveway. He came around the car to his mother, who was setting his younger sister down in her seat in the back.

"I'm ready." The boy said.

His mother backed out from the open car door and turned to him. It was then that she smirked amusingly when she saw that Jamie was wearing his winter cap.

"I think it's a bit too warm to be wearing that hat today, don't you think?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jamie asked, curiously.

Jamie reached up and pulled the winter cap off from his head. When he saw that it was his winter cap, the boy gazed in realization.

"Oh." He said.

"Are you expecting it to snow today?" His mother joked, taking the cap from the boy.

His mothers theorization did have some matter of truth to it. Needless to say that winter was very much still present within the boy's mind, especially after the one they had this year. It was when recently declared guardian of the children, Jack Frost came to town to bring yet another winter to Burgess. What followed were entire months which were all filled with days of fun and joy for the children in town and far beyond. From snow ball fights to sledding down hills, Jack always came to being such a new way of experience to it all. One of which could never be forgotten by Jamie and wished that it didn't have to end the way it inevitably did.

"No." Jamie said.

"Come on, get in." His mother said.

"You don't wanna be late for school."

"Okay." Jamie said, turning to the passenger side door of the car.

Jamie opened the door and climbed into the car before he slammed it shut behind him. It was after pulling the seat belt over himself and strapping in that he then gazed out the passenger side window to the street outside. Though he mostly looked upon the very spot which he had seen the guardians in what had been their most desperate of times, when all the children were starting lose their belief in them, what Jamie had almost done himself. It was upon that same night that he and hid friends had stood up for them against Pitch and helped defeat him. He always remembered that night and the promise he made to Jack. Though their was a small part of him that wished he could see them again.

* * *

The school bell had run, signifying what was to be another day of school. Jamie walked in through the doorway of his classroom where he saw his friends, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb and Cupcake sitting together in a straight row of desks. All to eager to tell them of his new kite, Jamie jotted over toward the row of desks which they had been assigned to.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said as he went down the isle to his desk behind Pippa's.

"Hey Jamie." Claude said.

Jamie took off his backpack as he sat down in his desk.

"Guess what?"

"What is it?" Monty said, readjusting his glasses.

"I just got this cool new kite last night." Jamie explained.

"It's looks like this cool dragon and it's got these big wings and stuff."

"Really?" Monty asked curiously.

Jamie nodded his head.

"Ahuh!" Jamie said.

"I'm going to fly it after school, you guys got to come over and see it!"

Claude looked back at his brother, both frowning to each other.

"That's awesome, Jamie." Claude said, turning back to Jamie.

"But we can't."

"Yeah, our mom and dad is having everyone over today." Caleb added on.

Jamie then looked forward to Pippa and Monty.

"Pippa?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"Sorry, Jamie, I can't either." She said.

Monty shook his head no.

"Uhh... I can't either, Jamie." He said.

"Sorry."

Jamie frowned with the complete disappointment that his expectation of his response, was not met with the one he wanted to hear. He had such high hopes they would all be together in his backyard when he would take his new kite for it's first flight. But such a wish could not be so. Though this wouldn't be the first time that he had to play on his own, it has been going on a lot since winter had ended and Jack had left Burgess. It seemed that everyone just couldn't come and play at time, at least some of them couldn't. However it was more times then none had Jamie had to do things they always like to do alone, much like what Jack had endured for nearly three hundred years.

Though he didn't have much time to dwell over it.

They heard the classroom door open in the back. The kids turned and looked back to see a tall man with dark brown hair, wearing a light blue button shirt and black dress pants, caring three books under his arm. He walk passed them through the isle between the row of desks to the left to the front of the class. He came up to he teachers desk and set down his books. .

"Good morning, class." He said, before he walked over to the chalk board and wrote down the name, Mr. Fredrick with one of the thin pieces that laid on the dash below.

He then turned back to face the class, dusting the chalk off his hands.

"My name is Mr. Fredrick and I shall be substituting for Mr. Fredrick today. Your teacher has given me a list of things which he wants us to do today, so if we can get through today without any trouble, I'm certain that we'll have a great day together. Now if you can pull out your social text books, we can get started.

* * *

The day had proceeded at a rate which many would consider to be very quick, many of the usual lessons which consist of an average school day. It was now the seventh and final period and the class was now in the middle of their math session. The room was in a complete and silent atmosphere as the kids focused on writing down the equations which were written down upon the board. All the while, Jamie sat in his desk, hunched over his math notebook as he wrote upon the open page. Although it wasn't the equations that were written upon his page, rather he drew a picture of something that happened over their long winter break.

It was him, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake sitting on a toboggan as they were sliding down a snow covered hill. All the while, Jack was flying right in front of them, creating an iced covered path with his powers as he lead them from there and all the way through town. It was one of the most fundamental days of their winter break, mainly the park of them going all the way to the town's centre where Jack had taken Jamie before a year ago. Once there they all had a big snow ball fights. The amount of fun that they had were so beyond the norm, it was what came to make Jamie wish that Jack would stay in burgess with them.

The boy gazed down at Jack once he had pulled his pencil away, pondering to himself about his wish of Jack. He looked leftward to the window where he gazed out toward the field. All the way he wondered about the Guardian of fun, why he had to be gone so long and where he was now?

So caught up within his thoughts, he was absentminded to the sounds of footsteps coming from the walkway to his right which grew louder and louder yet suddenly stopped.

"Having trouble with the equations, Mr. Bennett?"

Jamie was snapped back into reality before he turned and saw Mr. Fredrick standing right next to his desk. The man gazed down to the boy's note book and saw noticed the picture which he drew upon the lined sheet of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Uh... nothing." The boy said, struggling to find the words to say.

"May I see it?" He asked.

Jamie nervously nodded his head to Fredrick, who picked the book off the surface of the boy's desk and proceeded to walk over to the front of the class room. As he came to Monty desk he stopped and the looked back to Jamie.

"This must be all five of you on the toboggan." He said as he turned the boy's journal around for him and his friends to see.

"Uh, yeah." Jamie answered.

Fredrick flipped the journal back to face him.

"And who is this in front of you?" He asked, turning the book to face the boy again and pointed at Jack.

"That's Jack." Jamie answered.

"Jack?" Fredrick asked, curiously.

"He a friend of yours?"

Jamie nodded his head to Fredrick.

"Yeah." The boy insisted.

"He's one of our best friends. But we only get to see him when it's winter, cause that's when he makes it snow."

"Makes it snow?" Fredrick asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's the power that he has." Pippa insisted upon Jamie's claim.

"Jack is the one that brings all the snow and the blizzards."

Fredrick turned back down to the notebook page, sorting the information Jamie and Pippa had said of their friend. Much of the description they made sounded strangely familiar to him, resembling someone that very much like that. Though it wasn't long before the answer came to his mind.

"You know, I seem to recall there being a Jack who does things like that." Fredrick insisted.

"I think they call him... Jack Frost."

"That's him!" Jamie blurted out.

"Jack Frost!"

"He's your friend?"

It was just Jamie who came to answer Fredrick's question, but the entire class came to speak up.

"Jack comes to Burgess during the winter." Pippa joined in.

"We all play together at the park."

"Yeah, like we had all these awesome snow ball fights and he even took us tobogganing all through town."

The five friends of which came to speak out how it went, when Jack created the ice trail they went on. They slid all through the streets, twisting and turning as they passed by every car and the people they came by. They went all they way to the town centre where Jack made a ramp like he did with Jamie and they all crashed together into a bank of snow. As the kids all came to describe their winter experience, it became all too much for Fredrick to comprehend.

"My, my, my." He said, trying to ease the kids.

"That must have been quiet the tobogganing experience you all had, it all sounds very intriguing."

There was then a moments pause as he once again looked down upon Jamie's Drawing, pondering for a moment of all he had been told.

"In fact... this sounds a lot like an old folk lore I was told when I you age."

"A folklore, Mr. Fredrick?" Pippa asked, curiously.

Fredrick nodded his head.

"Yes, Miss Pippa." Fredrick insisted.

"It's one which has been passed down through the generations in my home country of Norway and it tells of a place who often have the kind of fun you have in winter."

Hearing his teacher, Jamie's attentions was immediately grasped by Fredrick's statement. His young curiosity at this point had full power over him and so too was the eagerness to hear of the tale. Was there really a place that had the winters much like the ones of their own home town? He had to know the answers which lied hidden within the tale.

"Can we hear it?" Jamie blurted out.

Fredrick grinned before turned and walked over to Mr. Issyk's desk, setting down Jamie's notebook before he faced back to the class.

Well... have any of you every heard of a place called Arrendelle?" Fredrick asked, curiously.

The reaction of the class that followed after was the one he expected from them, that being of complete confusion and curiousness. It was needless to say that none of them were ever familiar of the place he mention. Although he wouldn't expected for any other answer then that.

"Well that is very much understandable." Fredrick explained.

"It isn't exactly a place which is still around today. It was once a kingdom in the western part of Norway long ago back in the mid eighteen hundreds, where the people all experience winter the way you all do with Jack Frost. And not just in the winter, but also the spring, summer and fall as well."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Fredrick answered.

"You see, Jack Frost wasn't the only one who had the power to make it snow. Would you believe me if I said that there was someone else who had the same ability as him?"

The kids all looked to one another, all so curious that there was someone else with the same powers as Jack. Though none of them were left in such a manner of thinking then that of Jamie. It was at this point that Jamie's curiosity had spiked ever so, eager to know about the one who had the powers Jack had.

"Well it's true." Fredrick continued.

"Long ago in the kingdom of Arrendelle, there was once a princess of the royal family named Elsa who was born with the powers of snow and ice and much like how you said Jack shares his powers with you, she did the same with her younger sister, Anna. They were all known to be very close to one another, they would often use her powers to have fun and they would always play together within the castle. That was until one night when they were in the ball room that Elsa had accidently struck her sister with her powers."

"Did she die?" Jamie asked.

Fredrick shock his head.

"Thankfully no." He said.

"Her family had found her help far into the mountains by a troll who was said to be mystic healer. He saved Anna by removing the memories she had of her sister's powers. However since the accident their parents the king and queen had come to separate the two, hoping to keep them both safe from danger."

Jamie was taken back upon hearing his teacher, running the thought of what happened to the two sisters through his young mind. He felt a ping of sympathy for them, having to be separated from each other and at such a young age."

"For many years the two were kept away from one another, torn apart by the fear of Elsa's powers. That was until the day of Elsa's coronation as queen did the sisters ever come back together. You see, it was during the party after Elsa had been crowned her powers accidently exposed to her people which in turn had placed an eternal winter upon the kingdom. Elsa had then exiled herself far into the mountains and it was Anna who pursued after her. She found her at the North mountain where Elsa had created a castle of ice."

Fredrick turned to the calk board and wiped away the equations her wrote. After of which he drew the castle of ice which Elsa had made with her powers upon the Mountain which stood North of the Kingdom.

"Cool!" Jamie said.

Fredrick set down the chalk down and turned back to face the class.

"Anna tried convincing Elsa to return and undo the winter placed Upon Arrendelle, but Elsa was far from convincing. She had accidently struck Anna in the heart by her powers, placing her in more greater danger then she was in before. It was soon after that Elsa was captured by a search party from the kingdom and was taken back to the kingdom, where she was soon to be executed by one who sought to take the throne. But before he could have a chance, it was Anna that had come to step in and save her sister and together they both lifted the curse of the eternal winter from the love they had for one another. You see, it was love that could thaw a frozen heart. That's a lesson I took from this tale and it's the one that the queen herself took as well. She began to share her powers with her people all through the time of her reign... and even many decades after."

"Decades after?" Pippa asked, curiously.

"Indeed." Fredrick said.

"Many have come to say that Elsa may still be around to this day, some have claimed to have seen the things they said she did with her powers. They say that if you believe in her you could see her for yourself."

That had all come to convince Jamie's interest to arise and blossom into something much stronger then before. The thoughts and questions all ran through his head like a streaming river that cut it's way through the woods. Could she be real like Jack? Could there be another who had the power to make it snow? The very idea was exciting enough as it is.

"She's real?" The boy asked with such glee.

"Perhaps." Fredrick said.

"If you believe it I suppose."

"Do you believe in her?" Jamie asked curiously.

The children all glanced toward Fredrick, curious of what his answer might be. However nothing was to follow after in regards to the boy's question, rather the man stood silent for the moment to follow. The children waited for his answer until the moment of silence which was expected to be broken by his answer was instead broken by the ringing of the school bell. Instantly the class closed their books and began packing up.

"Good work today." Fredrick complemented, turning to Fredrick's desk.

"Enjoy your weekend."

As Jamie finished zipping up his backpack, he was approached by Fredrick after he stood up out of his desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennett." He said, handing him back his note book.

Jamie took back his book and set it inside his backpack before Fredrick turned and began walking away.

"Wait, Mr. Fredrick?" The boy said.

"Yes?" He said as he stopped and looked back to Jamie.

"Do you believe in Elsa?" He asked again.

Fredrick turned to face Jamie, looking as if he was going to say something. Though there was not a single word to be said, rather he then turned and walked back to the front of the classroom.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review!)**


	3. The Kite

**Chapter 3, The kite**

It was right at the moment Jamie had gotten home from school and came through the front door, he dropped his backpack and dashed up the stairway.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called, as he raced upstairs.

After he came upon the second level of his house, he ran to the end of his hallway to his bedroom door which stood slightly open. He burst through the door and ran right up to his desk where his kite he was all to eager to fly was laid out. He picked up the kite and stormed back out his room. Afterwards he raced down the steps and passed though the kitchen where the glass screen door which lead to the backyard was.

"Jamie, where are you going?" His mother asked, walking into the kitchen behind him.

"I'm going to fly my kite." Jamie said.

He slide the door to the side and came outside, carrying his new kite in his left hand.

"Okay but be back before dinner." His mother called from inside the house.

"I got it, mom." Jamie called back, before sliding the door back into place.

The boy then turned and ran down the patio steps and across the backyard to the fence. It was there that Jamie pushed aside a single loose wooden plank and squeezed through the rectangular shaped opening, coming out upon the other end. It was there that Jamie ran down the hill, to the small pond which lied below.

As he came to stand upon the banks of the pond, facing toward the wind which soured by him.

"Okay." He said.

"Here we go!"

Jamie held up his kite into the air and began running to the other end of the pond. The kite in turn was dragged across the dirt-filled ground for a time, though it wasn't long before it began picking up wind and started rising from the ground. By the time Jamie had reached the far end of the pond, he looked up into the sky where he saw his dragon kite souring high in the air.

"Yeah!" He cheered, a large smile curved upon his face.

The boy turned and faced the other way, holding onto the kite's spool with both hands, He stared upwards in awe, watching as it floated high above him in the partly clear sky above. With it's two red bate-like wings sprouting to both sides, it almost appeared like the dragon which it represented. A giant fire-breathing horned beast that could take flight so high in the air. The sight was so astounding to the imagination driven mind of the boy, which all the more made him wish that his friends could be here to see it too.

It was by then as his friends came to mind, all the sense of joy and fun he was having all came to be replaced with that feeling of disappointment he had from earlier. The moment which he was so eager to share with them, he was now just spending it alone. The one word which all came to state most of his days. No Pippa, no Monty, no Caleb, no Claude and no cupcake.

Yet the worst out of all, no Jack. Just him all by himself with nobody there he could play with.

Jamie's smile turned upside down as his brown eyes narrowed, lowering his arms down and tilting his head to the side. He then sighed, wishing for anybody, any of his friends to be there with him.

Though as the boy stood in his moment of pondering, there was suddenly a large gust of wind that swept in from behind. Jamie was forcefully push forward which caused him take a couple steps forward.

"Wow!" he cried before falling over and landed flat on his stomach and releasing his hold on his kite's spool.

He leaned up and gazed to the kite, watching as the wind pulled it away.

"No, wait!" Jamie cried, getting back on his feet.

Jamie chased after the kite, following after the kite into the forest.

* * *

The boy ran as fast as he could, looking up at the kite as it flung around high above the trees. With another burst of wind, the kite was then swiped further away by the current and caused it to zip leftward .

"Hey!" Jamie cried stopping dead in his tracks.

He turned and ran the other way after his kite. For a time he raced swiftly though the forest of leafless trees, staring to what lied ahead while often gazing up in the air at his kite. After some time of running though the woods, the wind was beginning to ease up and so to follow was it's grip upon the kite. Like a shriveled brown fall's leaf from the twig of a tree, his kite was beginning to drift down from the air above and disappeared behind the countless bristles of leafless twigs and branches. Gasping with anticipation, he ran ahead in hopes that this could be the chance of getting his kite.

Jamie continued running only for a short time before he came before a tree, where his kite had landed in the high branches.

"Oh, no." he groaned, seeing how high it was.

Jamie looked down to the trunk of the tree and back up at his kite. The tree appeared to be climbable and really it was to be the only option he had for getting it back. He sighed, trying to relieve himself of the fear which would come with his choice.

"You can do this." he told himself in a whispering tone, sealing his eyes tight.

"You can do this!

He then gazed back up at the kite, gulping as he shuttered. He walked slowly up to the trunk of the tree, stepping up onto the to it's root and hugged trunk in his arms before wrapping his legs around it. He slugged his way up to the first branch, where he turned and reached up to grab the branch above. Though his hand was only a mere inch away from the tree limb, which proved to still out from his reach. He then leaped up and grabbed hold of the branch, quickly grabbed hold with his other hand and release his leg's grip on the truck.

He breathed in relief, seeing that he had pulled it off without falling.

"Wow!" he said.

Hanging over the branch, the boy pulled himself up onto the long and dense tree limb. He draped his leg onto the branch and pulled himself up the rest of the way onto the branch.

"Okay, Jamie." He said to himself, taking a moment to calm his nerves.

"Your doing great."

He looked up and saw his kite dangling from above, only a few climbs away from being in his reach. With only a swift second of wait and taking in another gust of air, he continued to climb up from one limb to another before he came upon the branch, which stood under his kite. Jamie came up into a crouching stance

"Okay, okay." he said, his legs shivering underneath him and his heart rapidly beating in his breast.

He gazed up at his dragon kite, which was dangling right above him. Carefully he release the grip of his right hand on the branch below and slowly reached for his kite while he felt himself shaking. As his arm came to straighten itself, his reach came only to the very tip of his dragons wing. Quickly he grabbed hold of it and tried tugging it from in between the branches it was caught between. However it only came to prove futile as the branch only came to hold it back.

"Come on." Jamie said.

"Come on!"

It was with one last strong effort that he then pulled on the kite with all his might. The twigs and branches were already beginning to give way for the kite, till right at the moment that the kite came free from the branch. However it came to be bitter sweet as Jamie came to fall backwards to the branch below where he quickly grab hold before falling.

Breathing nervously, he clanged tightly onto the branch. Though it was then that he heard a crackling sound to his side. He turned left and saw the other end of the branch he was holding beginning to break from the truck, causing it to lower down as it began to break off the trunk.

"Oh, no!" Jamie said.

Right at it's last point the branch broke off and swung downward, causing Jamie to let go and fall to the ground. He came plummeting down and landed hard on his stomach.

For a moment he laid motionless on the ground along with his kite. He groaned, striving through the pain he felt upon his landing. He leaned up off the ground, pushing himself up onto his arms. Though right at the moment he looked up ahead of him, he received a sudden surprise. For it was there that he saw a small snowman, standing in front of him.

Jamie gasped and jumped back from in, starting in utter shock at the sight. Though after a while, he had eased up and his shock turned to complete and utter bewilderment as it stepped forward to him.

"Where did you come from?" Jamie asked curiously.

The small snow man tilted his head at him, smiling. Jamie in turn came up into a kneeling position, looking down back at it.

"Are you... are you a snow man?" The boy said, realizing what it was and all the things that stood to contradict it.

It was spring after all, Jack was gone and all the snow had melted away. Not to mention, it was alive, another trick he had also seen from the mischievous winter spirit.

Though right then the small snow man turned ran off into the woods.

"Hey, wait!" Jamie said, before he chased after it.

The boy proceeded to fallow the little snow man into the woods, running past the countless trees close by and spread across for a distance. As he followed, he tripped and feel to the ground, but in a mere instant stood back upon and continued chasing after it. However the little snowman proved to be quick on it's small bobbed feet, for it was as swiftly as an ostrich in a savannah field that he dashed off through the forest.

It was then that Jamie to stop and catch his breath, after he had lost sight of it. The boy looked about the forest which surrounded him, but saw no sign of the small white snowman.

"Hey, where did you go?" Jamie asked.

Jamie walked further through the wood as he continued looking for it.

"Hello?" he called out.

"You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Though as he walked along, he came to notice there was a slight chill in the air. While it was a common thing to expect at this time of year, it came to feel much different then that. For as he continued stepping forward into the woods, the air continued to grow cooler and cooler. It was to the very point where felt it touch seep right through his sweater and vest, causing him to wrap his arms around himself. His exhaling of his warm beat suddenly became visable to sight.

As he turned and looked leftward for any sign of the snowman, he suddenly took a misstep and found himself rolling down a steep yet short hill. It was upon reaching the very bottom that he landed in something with a crunch like sound. As Jamie leaned up off the ground and shook his head, he then looked about and notice over two feet of freshly fallen snow covered the ground.

"Snow?" The boy said, curiously.

He then heard a small squeeking sound nearby. Upon gazing up to look, he saw the little snowman standing just across from him.

"There you are." Jamie said, turning to face him.

The snowman then hopped up and down before he turned and ran back the opposite way behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Jamie called, following after it.

As he chased the snow man, he was then brought into a small clearing from the forest where he then stopped and gazed upward in awe. For it was there that Jamie came to see a large castle made from ice.

"Wow!" He uttered in complete amazement.

As he gazed down at the doorway he saw the small snow man jumping up and down, trying to gain his attention. Jamie then walked up the two large doors of ice and stood before them, raising up his hand so hesitenly to knock. He first looked down at the small snow man, only to see him smiling back at him as if he wanted him to knock.

Jamie then turned back to the doors and knocked upon the door, only to have them open to reveal the inside. It was with hesitation the boy slowly stepped inside the castle.

* * *

Jamie walked into a large and wide open room with two separate stairways with a fountain made from ice in between them. As he looked above at the ceiling, where he saw a chandelier made also of ice hanging above.

"Cool!" he said, his voice echoed all throughout the castle.

He looked down to the little snow man, who had trotted up beside him.

"What is this place?" He asked.

There then came a sound of small chirping coming from above. Upon looked up to the stairway, he saw countless other little snowmen who descended from above. Each of which trotted down either the stair way or even off the balcony. Jamie stepped back a bit as they all came to surround him.

"There's more of you?" he said, looking all around at the countless little snowball men.

They all smiled and leaped up and down, some of them came up to Jamie and jumped onto his head which caused him to chuckle.

"Hey!" he said in a playful tone.

The boy's sight then drifted to the top of the stair way, where he caught sight of something standing above at the doorway at the top. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look of what it was. Till right then, he gasped in realization as to it was.

"Hello?" He called up to the stranger.

He then turned to the stairway to his right and went along through the massive crowd of small snowmen, stepping upon the small clear spots in between them.

"Excuse me." He said, making his way through crowd.

It was a short while before he came to the stairway, where he then began climbing up the steps. Though it was then that the hidden figure fell back from the doorway and turned to climb up a second flight of stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Jamie called to the stranger, just as he came to the top of the stairway.

He then rushed through the doorway and raced up the second flight of steps.

* * *

Jamie walked up in through the entrance of an empty room, coming to stop as he came to see the person of mystery. It was a women who looked to be the same age as Jack, she had ice blond hair made into a french braid and she looked be wearing a blue ice dress with a see through cape with snow flake patterns. The boy in turned stared in awe at the sight the way he had with Jack, when he had first came to believe in him. She then turned and saw the boy staring wide eyed back at her. Like a deer who came faced with a person, she scampered back from the boy.

"No, please, stand back!" she waned him.

"Don't come any closer."

Jamie frowned as he held It was for an instant that the two remained completely silent in each others presence, only looking back at one another in complete bewilderment. However is wasn't long before the women's expression had change, as if she had come to realize something. For she then squinted her eyes a bit and the moment of silence between the two was then broken.

"Wait." she then said.

"You- you can you hear me?"

The boy smiled back at her as he then shook his head yes. The women of which came to widen her eyes in realization.

"You- you can- you can see me?" She then asked again.

Jamie shook his yes again to her question. Much like her, a thought of realization came to stuck Jamie. It was then he came to recall the story Mr. Fredrick had told him in class about the two sisters in Arrendelle. Having to not know any other guardians of childhood who was described to look the way she did and with the belief in one he had formed that very day, it could only mean that who he was seeing right now was...

"Elsa!" He then said.

This caused her to lower her arms and widened her eyes with her mouth gaping open.

"You said my name?" Elsa said to herself.

"He knows who I am!"

There then came a smile upon her face as she looked back up to the boy. Jamie smiled back at her, knowing that today he had come to make a new friend.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyone have any requests or suggestions of what should happen in the next chapter, feel free to comment or PM me. Till then, I look forward to hear what you have to say.)**


	4. The Reuniting of the Guardians

**Chapter 3, The Reuniting of the Guardians**

Even with the coming of spring and another Easter just a day away, Jack Frost's mischievous tricks of winter did not see their end. Though it was spring in Burgess and the snow had melted away many weeks ago, the time of winter was still persistent in such others places in the world. For as the early night now dawned in the city of Novosibirsk, the winter spirit glided high in the air over the towing building as snow flakes twirled and descend to the snow covered earth below. It was all the while that he laughed and cheered, spreading his joy and wonder of winter to the people and children below. He the dived down to the streets below, descending like an eagle about to claim a fish from the street.

"Look out below!" He called to the people who walked along the streets below.

Many of the children and people gazed up, where they spotted the winter spirit diving in from above. Though it right before the moment he was to touch upon the ground below, he quickly pulled up and was snow souring through the streets. Spreading a trail of ice behind him, Jack passed by the children who walked upon the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, heads up!" he said as he zipped around each person he passed.

"Coming through!"

All of which then cheered and followed after him. Jack turned and came onto his back, gazing to all the kids who followed behind him. He in turn smiled and laughed along with them.

In the year that followed the defeat of Pitch, Jack had gained the belief of all the children of the world. Like North and the others he upheld his responsibilities of winter, though unlike the four he made his presence clear to sight. Bringing the joy and fun of winter where he goes and also stays and plays with the children like in Burgess, all the while earning their affection like he did Jamie. Finally was he given what he had desired for so long of being isolated and alone.

The winter spirit the children all the way across the streets to the park, where landed near the play ground before turning to the pack of kids who raced toward him.

"Alright." Jack said, conjuring up a snow ball in his hand.

"Who's up for a little fun?"

He then tossed the snow ball at one of the kids, which struck him in his face. His magic swept upon the boys face, causing him to laugh like it did Jamie and his friends. He then leaned down and made a snow ball before he threw it to another. Upon the balls impact, the children had all began tossing snow balls to one another and a snow ball fight then broke out.

Jack ran a muck among the crowd, creating snowballs with his staff. All the while he reached down and grabbed one, throwing it at a fellow opponent. As the children continued to play, Jack leaped into the air and flew over to the nearby tree, where he came down upon his bear feet and lean against the trunk, watching the kids continue to throw snow balls at one another.

"Now that was fun." He said, turning away as he placed his staff atop his shoulder.

Though right at that moment, there suddenly came a yellow light glistening from above. Jack turned his head and gazed up into the air, where he saw strands of dream sand descending from the heavens along with his snow flakes. It was then that he saw Sandman, floating down on a magic carpet made from his dream sand.

"Hey, Sandy!" Jack called to him, waving up to him.

Sandy waved back to him as he descended down to the winter spirit while his dream sand made it's way to the city, to the children who were sleeping at this time. As he was just a few feet from the ground, his Carpet burst and Sandy floated down to the ground.

"Right on time as always." Jack complemented, as he walked up from the tree.

"Hows it been?"

He smiled as his sand formed a thumb pointing upward over his head, signifying he was good. Though it then changed to a question mark to him, asking how it was with his new duties as a Guardian.

"Oh, you know." Jack said.

"Same old. Going from here and there, giving people snow days, having fun..."

There was the sound of laughter nearby, to which the two Guardians turned and saw a boy and girl racing up to them.

"Hey Jack!" The Boy said as they passed them by..

Jack smiled as he watched them race one another.

"Being believed in."

Watching the two chase one another, he glanced ahead and saw a nearby pond which had been frozen over from the cold weather he had brought.

"Huh, whats going one here?" He said to himself.

Jack walked after him and came up upon the bank of the frozen pond, where he saw a few people skating. There was a few children, as well as some the same age as him. There were also a few adults too, most of which were skating along side the children. Jack leaned up against his staff, taking in all the joy which transpired around him.

As he looked about the pond, his gaze turning over to his right before stopping. For it was there that the winter spirit saw a tall man with black hair wearing a large brown jacket with a brunette haired women wearing a light blue coat walking up to a nearby bench, both carrying their own set of skates in hand. They came to sit upon the bench before strapping on their skates.

In the moment to follow, he saw the women gazed up to the man who in turn looked back at her. For a moments time, they gazed into each others eyes and smiled to one another. The man then came to take her hand and the two stood up upon their skates and walked together up to to pond, coming onto it's solid cold surface. They then began skating together along the outskirts of the pond. The women wrapped her arms around his, resting her head over his shoulder.

Jack only watched in utter silence, never once turning away to any of his other surroundings. All the while, a strange and unfamiliar feeling came upon him. It was one which he had felt many times in the past, through the many years he had walked the Earth alone and Isolated from those around him. He had longed had a desire to be seen and experience companionship for himself. While he now had Jamie and all the children of the world, even they were not enough to quell the void he had felt for so many years. For there was a small desire of the winter spirit, to experience a feeling that was much like the sight he was seeing.

For there was one feeling he had always carried a fond desire for, and that feeling was... love.

He knew of love of course and had seen it before. Though it often times made him roll his eyes, so naive to such a feeling. Yet even still, there was a small part of him which desired to experience such a feeling. After three hundred years of being alone, it would be nice to have someone to be with. However he knew well that was nothing more but a pipe dream, for never would he be able to have someone to love in such a way. After all, he was immortal and was responsible for the season of winter. He never had time for such a thing, nor would he ever.

It was just then that he felt a tug on his sweater, snapping him back to reality.

"Wha...?" He said, glancing down to see Sandy standing beside him.

His Formed a question mark over his head, asking to what he was looking at.

"Uh... nothing." Jack insisted.

Sandy smirked and raised an eye brow, as the sand over his head formed into a couple skating together.

"No, I wasn't." Jack denied.

Though just as Sandy turned and and glanced ahead, he gasped and formed an arrow over his head, pointing up to the sky above. Jack looked to where he was pointing and saw the Northern lights glistening in the far sight of which was all too familiar to the two guardians, for it was a signal from North for all the Guardians to gather and there was only one reason as to why.

Jack turned and looked down to Sandy, who looked back up at him.

"We gotta go!" He said before turning and leaping into the air.

* * *

Jack and sandy flew in through the skylight opening atop the ceiling of North's workshop. They descended downward and landed upon the balcony which stood before the globe, where they saw North, Bunnymund and Tooth talking by the fireplace. From the sound of it, bunny seemed to be complaining about something. Something to be expected seeing that he had just be called on the day of Easter. It was no surprise that he would be in such a mood.

Jack glanced down at Sandy, who in turned glanced up at him.

"Well Bunny's here." Jack said.

"Whatever's going on its important enough to call him here this close to Easter."

Jack then walked over toward them. Sandy rose up off the floor and flew after him.

"Hey, we're here!" he announced to his fellow Guardians.

"Whats going on?"

Upon turning to the winter spirit, Jack was met with a stern expression from Bunny. One which he was well accustomed to seeing before in the past.

"Jack, I got a bone to pick with you, Mate!" He said, stomping up to him.

"Bunny." North said reaching out to him.

Jack glanced curiously at Bunny, confused by his statement.

"Uh, ok?" He said, curiously.

"What did I do now?"

"You know what you did." Bunny insisted, poking at Jack's chest.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stop messing with my egg hunts."

Jack squinted his eyes, cocking his head back confusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, confusingly.

"I was over in Russia for weeks now, I was nowhere near your egg hunts."

Sandy shook his head, confirming Jack's defense against Bunny's amusement.

"Then explain why I ended up hiding my eggs in over two feet of snow?"

By now Jack was even more lost then before upon hearing that statement.

"Two feet of snow?" He said, taking a moment to ponder over the factor that Bunny had brought up.

He had very little idea of anything that Bunny was accusing him of, he hadn't been to Burgess since spring had started. The very fact that there was two feet of snow covering the town was just as confusing to him as it was for bunny. He was the only one who had the ability top cause it to snow, it became even more of a mystery in of itself.

It was then that Tooth flew up from behind Bunny.

"He's right, Jack." She claimed to his word.

"Some of my fairies were there collecting teeth from the children. When they got back to the palace, they were shivering cold."

Baby tooth came up from behind Tooth, holding herself tight as she curled up, shaking from the cold which steeped through who green feathers.

"Like I said, I've haven't been to Burgess for the past few weeks." The winter spirit claimed, putting his hands upward.

"Yeah right." Bunny said, having little belief in his claim.

"If it wasn't you, then who was the one making it snow?"

Jack made an attempt to speak on his behave, however he came to find himself completely silent at Bunny's question. Like the rest of them, the facts of the matter were so confusing to understand. It was true that he was the only one with the ability to create ice and Snow. However his words did indeed speak the very truth. He had kept the promise he made to Bunny, he didn't interfere in anyway with Bunny's hunt. Nor did he cause it to snow in Burgess since he had departed at the arrival of spring.

"I-I don't know." Jack stated.

"But I swear, I didn't do it."

North raised an eye brow, curiously as he stroked his long white beard. While he knew well of Jack's past of trickery and carelessness, he noticed there was something quite off about what was happening. He had always remembered that Jack never did deny anything he did just to get a reaction out of Bunny. However in recent time, he had seen Jack mature since their encounter with Pitch. Like the rest of them, he began taking his responsibilities as Guardian as serious as everyone else did. He found it to be hard to believe that he would go back to his old mischievous way after all that had came to pass.

It was then that he stepped in and passed both Bunny and Tooth.

"North, can you believe this?" Bunny asked, turning to him.

"Actually, I may." North claimed, turning to him.

Bunny gazed shockingly to North.

"Wait, What?!" He gasped.

"I think, Jack may be telling the truth." North insisted, coming up beside the winter spirit.

"Telling the truth?!" Bunny blathered out, staring in complete and utter shock at what North had said.

"North you can't be serious!"

"Calm down, Bunny." North said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bunny argued, objectively.

"You know how hard it is to hide eggs in snow? My feet sank right through, I left a trail. The kids are going to follow them right to where I hid them thanks to this Dingo!"

Jack stared sternly to Bunny, seeing that his innocence could not be proved due to their long history. It already seemed quite pointless to argue about this any further, seeing that everything pointed to him being the one responsible for something he didn't do. However there was the matter that it had snowed in Burgess and he wasn't the one who caused it. Seeing that he was the one who brings the season of winter to the children of the world, there was something off about the matter. If what they were saying was true, it may be a good idea to check things out there and find out what was going on.

As North and Bunny argued with each other, Jack turned away and began walking back toward the Balcony.

"Jack?" Tooth called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see whats going on." He insisted, looking back at her.

Jack turned and leaped up into the air from the balcony, souring high up to the skylight above. As the winter spirit entered into the cold arctic which lied on the other side, he flew off into the sky and made his way to find out the what was behind these mysterious events in Burgess.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any critiques please feel free to share.)**


End file.
